Perfection
by xAnima-Bellax
Summary: Allison comes face to face with the girl who had taken her place in Scott's heart. She's everything that Allison isn't. It's hard, oh so hard, to look at them and pretend that she isn't being eaten alive by jealousy. She wants to hate her. God knows she does. But she can't because how can you hate perfection? Part of the Flat Tires Series


I really shouldn't be writing this because its 4 am, I have to get ready for church in a few hours, I'm hungry, and I have like three other stories in progress. Yet I'm sitting in bed typing this out.

This is part of the Flat Tires series and takes place around two months after the end of FTASH. Jessica is, of course, a character created from the depths of my bizarre brain. While I don't feel that it is absolutely necessary for anyone to read Flat Tires and Subtle Hugs before reading this, I would recommend it.

Also, this is from Allison's point of view….just thought you may have wanted to know that. I'm pretty much adding more depth to Allison's character because I feel she's a little one-dimensional on Teen Wolf, so if she seems a little OOC that's because she is…_duh_.

And looking back on the show and how the weather seems to be, I assume that Beacon Hills is a little higher up in California, more so towards Oregon and Washington. I'm only stating this because at one point in this I think I make a reference to Scott's new look.

* * *

The first thing that Allison thinks when she meets Jessica is that she's perfect. She's tall and slim and blonde and just _perfect_. Allison looks at her, looks at her perfect brows and her deep blue eyes and her charming smile, and she thinks _amazing_. This girl just screams All American Dream, and Allison _doesn't even know her_, but she just knows that she loves Scott in ways that Allison could never live up to. And everyone immediately flocks to her, even Lydia.

So the second thing that Allison thinks when she meets Jessica is that she _hates_ her. Allison doesn't know anything about her other than her name and she already hates her fucking guts. She hates everything about her; from her long, curly hair, to her sneaker clad feet. She hates her with a burning passion that slowly eats away at her insides every time Jessica lets out that musical giggle.

She's hanging on to Scott's side, the perfect accessory to Scott's new found glow. That's a glow that he's never had, even with her, and it kills her because she knows, just knows that this is the type of love that they write books about. And she knows that there's no way that Scott would ever take her back. Why would he?

Jessica was normal. She didn't come from a family of werewolf hunters, didn't have tons of emotional baggage that she didn't even know existed until a new complex arose. She's just average and amazing at the same time that makes Allison's stomach bubble with disgust and jealousy. She's normal, but she still accepts Scott for what he is, _who_ he is, with no question.

Allison doesn't want to seem cocky, how can she be when she's standing among excellence? She doesn't want to come across as egotistical, but her love with Scott was epic. It was wild and free and passionate. It held the sweet taste of forbiddance. She had no doubt that Scott would always remember her. She'd been his first everything. First love, first kiss, first time…._first girl to break his heart._

And if she could just remove that detail, erase it from the era of _Scott and Allison: Modern Day Romeo and Juliet_. If she could do that she would be standing next to Scott right now, telling nauseously adorable stories about him. But that was a wrong that she couldn't right, a mistake that couldn't be overlooked. She deserved that pain though.

Somewhere amidst the constant death threats and fake break-ups, she'd lost herself. She withdrew, emotionally and physically, from her relationship and turned into someone she didn't know yet knew too well. She would look in the mirror and see herself and her mother… a woman she _never_ wanted to be. If people thought she was clueless to just how sadistic and twisted her mother was, they were wrong. Her mother was a class A manipulator and somehow, somewhere Allison had become a replica of her. And she did what all cowards did. She pointed the finger at someone else, blamed Scott for all the wrongs that she did, for all the problems she created.

It was foolish of her to think that Scott would let her keep using him so. She abused her power over him, misused his love. She just never really thought that he'd leave, abandon his faith in her, not that she blamed him for it. He left, like any normal person would, and she was able to see what she fucked up. God did she feel stupid.

There was all of this hope in a deep naïve place inside her that made her believe that she'd be able to right the damages. But someone had forgotten to tell her how awesome Jessica was. And if finding out the guy of your dreams found the girl of his in someone that _wasn't_ you wasn't painful enough, Scott had returned to rub it in her face.

Jessica played football. Jessica modeled a little, in _Paris_. Jessica could beat anyone's ass in Call of Duty. Jessica was a black belt. Jessica had a healthy relationship with _everyone_ in her family. Jessica liked comic books. Jessica could cook. Jessica did gymnastics. Jessica could sing. Jessica was a fucking saint and Allison wished the ground would open up and swallow little miss sunshine up and drop her in the hottest pits of hell.

"Oh my God, Allison I love your eyes! You're _so_ pretty. I bet you could model. You're insanely gorgeous and I know a guy looking for a girl just like you!" And she kept saying stupid, flattering shit like that…shit that made Allison flush with embarrassment and shame at thinking ill things about Jessica.

She always had something nice to say, something sweet and flattering that had everyone smiling. She made Derek King-of-the-Hard-Asses Hale _laugh_ at a joke. All Allison had ever done was make Derek want to rip her face off and step on it. And Stiles proposed to her, which okay, doesn't mean much because Stiles was just insanely happy that there was another member of the pack who could cook. And she had become pack in less than 24 hours. Allison had been in this werewolf orgy for almost three years and the only title she held was possible threat.

Allison knew that she shouldn't be jealous when Stiles put his arm around Jessica's shoulder and started a deep conversation about God knows what. Or when Lydia engaged Jessica in an intimate conversation about Versace. But they were _her_ friends. Wasn't it enough that Jessica already had her boyfriend? Why should she get her best friends as well?

Danny and Mark fell in love with her shortly after because she was like the female version of Danny, without the gay factor, and no one could hate her…Allison not included. And because she knew Marc Jacobs personally and he was apparently one of the top gay idols in the world. And Jackson fell in love with her because she was adopted and they shared the same pain. And as if being beautiful, smart, and just all around awesome wasn't enough, she had a summer villa on a beach in _Greece_ and was paying for them to all to go, so Allison could officially add filthy fucking rich to the list too.

Scott pulled her aside, smiling that adorable smile that had her stomach hurting. He was gorgeous in a way that was even more painful than before because he'd become part of the forbidden pile that she was collecting, but she couldn't even sneak him away into the darkness. He'd gotten a tan, and his aura screamed Florida now. His muscles had gotten bigger and he looked deliciously good in that stripped Polo shirt. It was hard to look at him, to look him in the eyes and not get overcome by the sudden rush of memories of every kiss, every touch, every moment.

"Do you like her Allison? Because it means a lot to me that you do." Fuck why did he have to ask her that? She couldn't lie to him, couldn't find it in her heart to look into those puppy dog eyes and lie.

"I think she's absolutely amazing."

And that wasn't a lie. It was the total fucking truth because Jessica was amazing. So fucking what if she had avoided the question, because Scott hadn't asked her what she thought of Jessica. He asked if she liked her. Scott was satisfied with her answer, smiling stupidly. She was glad, because she wasn't sure what she really thought of Jessica. She watched Scott jog back over to Jessica, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. It was filled with passion and Allison couldn't help but remember when she was in Jessica's shoes.

The pack has somehow made a football magically appear and is tossing it around. Everyone is running around, even _Lydia_, who has taken off her shoes so that she can play. Allison can't help but be a little upset by the fact that Lydia wouldn't do that for _anyone_…but Jessica it would seem. She stands off to the side, feigning a headache when Mark asked her to join in. Stiles tried to persuade her, gave her his best wounded look, promising that the wolves wouldn't be rough. She refused. It wasn't the werewolves she feared.

It was herself.

At the end of the day she was her mother's daughter, and sometimes a little of Kate showed up in her. She wasn't evil, or murderous. But she couldn't promise not to tackle Jessica to the ground and pound on her beautiful face until she wasn't recognizable anymore. She could envision it perfectly, slamming her body into Jessica's slightly smaller one. She could hear the bones break, snapping loudly. Jessica wouldn't even need to have the ball for it to happen, and Allison was sure it would if she tried to play. And yeah, it was wishful thinking because Jessica was a _black belt_, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try.

She watched instead, cheering half-heartedly when someone scored. She bit her tongue and balled her toes up in her shoes when Jessica threw the ball to a waiting Jackson on the other end of the field. Allison felt her stomach lurch in envy as the ball soared and landed perfectly in Jackson's hand. It wasn't fair. She was rich, beautiful, had a serious arm on her, _and_ she'd managed to get Scott and Jackson on the same team and not kill each other.

The knots in her stomach grew tighter when Scott ran to Jessica and rewarded her with a kiss. She finally got tired of if, tired of watching Scott's perfect romance play out in her face. She sent a text to Stiles and Lydia letting them know that she wasn't feeling well and was going home. She didn't have to stay here for this pain. She'd have plenty of time to watch her worst nightmare play out on repeat when she vacationed with the pack to Greece in two weeks because Jessica had begged her to go.

She made a quick escape to her car. When she was safe at home, tucked away in her bed where no one could see her weakness, she cried. She cried for her lost love. She cried for in frustration. She had come face to face with beautiful times 12, with a replacement that she could never compete with. Excellence had a new name, Jessica. A plain name for an extraordinary girl. And said girl had completely taken her place in Scott's heart.

And she cried because deep down, she knew the answer to Scott's question.

_Do you like her?_

She's everything that Allison isn't. And they look so good together. It's hard, _oh so hard_, to look at them and pretend that she isn't being eaten alive by jealousy. But she can't avoid her, avoid them, like she wants to, because Jessica's so annoyingly nice and sincere. She wants to hate her. God knows she does. But she just can't. She can't because how can you hate perfection?

* * *

It feels nice to have this come out this way. I love the end result! It's not very long, but I wasn't aiming for a long story. I wanted to keep it short and simple. I hope you guys like it. It's now 6:15 am and I have still yet to fall asleep. I'm not gonna be worth shit today, but oh well.

Review and don't sugarcoat it.


End file.
